


꿀| genji shimada| fluff

by nightiebirdie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I tried), Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genji Shimada is Cute, Human Genji Shimada, I Tried, I love him okay, Married Couple, Other, Shirtless, Wordcount: 100-500, but n e ways, can you tell, genji shimada is cute as hell and you should love him okay, i just want my bois to have a good life, i think i need to sleep now, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, its real short srry, okay, thank you, thats all i ask, this might be cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiebirdie/pseuds/nightiebirdie
Summary: not the title being in korean cuz thats the only asian language i know-n e waysignore this part______________you're sweet like honey,
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	꿀| genji shimada| fluff

**Author's Note:**

> but sour as hell like a lemon...
> 
> n e ways
> 
> it's trying to be funny for me :)
> 
> enjoy my kinda low-quality writing about our favorite mischievous shimada brother!

"Babe, have you seen my shirt?" Genji yelled from what was probably the bedroom. He walked into the living room, hair wet, shirtless, and wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants.

"I'm in here!" You answered from the kitchen, the smell of food wafting out in waves. Genji peeped his head around the corner, his eyes roaming around the room looking for you. 

And there you were, in his green shirt, only half the buttons buttoned up, legs on display. You turned, looking at him innocently. He pouted, walking into the kitchen.

" _Hey_ , I was gonna wear that today. It's my _favorite_ one." He leaned onto your shoulder, sneaking bacon off the stove while you weren't looking. 

"Mr. Shimada, stop stealing breakfast when you think I'm not looking." You brought your hand down on his shoulder. Hard. He winced, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." He said, squeezing you and picking you up. He hauled you into the living room but not before turning off the stove. He didn't want to accidentally burn down the house. Again.

"What am I gonna do with you, honey, you stole my shirt and now you're reprimanding me for eating breakfast." He dropped you onto the couch, landing lightly on top of you to avoid crushing you.

"I dunno, what are you gonna do, Genji ' _I-own-two-hundred-of-the-same-exact-shirt_ ' Shimada?" You stared at him, eyes glinting with laughter. 

He leaned into your ear, lips ghosting over the shell.

"I'm going to," He started, his lips moving toward your neck.

He suddenly sat up as fast as he put you down. He stretched his arms, "The gym." He grinned at you, running up the stairs.

"You're such a tease Genji!" You yelled up the stairs. There was a loud thump before Genji actually replied.

"Only for you babe~" You could almost see the smirk and following kissy faces that always made you laugh.


End file.
